ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prominent
(While dealing with both the positives and negatives of his fame, Bellwood is experiencing odd activity.) (Bellwood, Downtown) KEVIN: You did not! BEN: Yes I did. KEVIN: Dude, are you sure? BEN: Julie helped me after my idenity was exposed, It would only be fair if I repaid the favor. KEVIN: Good luck to you then. (Suddenly, a large nearby bridge starts to collaspe, full of traffic.) BEN: I guess it's time for... (Ben smacks his Ultimatrix.) "WAYBIG!" (Ben carefully stomps his way across the road towards a broken bridge, it's stems are slowly being torn apart. Carefully, Ben puts his large legs in between the bridge, picks up the vehicles with his large hands and places them at a safe location, disposing the rubble.) WAYBIG: Hope you guys are okay. Glad I could help. (Bellwood, Ben's House.) "This is Will Harangue with another news report, Ben Tennyson has committed another rampa--" (Ben abruptly changes the channel.) BEN: I can't believe this nut job is still trying to convince people that I'm "The Bad Guy". KEVIN: Some people just don't know when to shut up. BEN: Yeah, I guess. But what does he have to gain by trying to accuse me of being the villan? KEVIN: He can't gain anything, how can he if he complains all the time? (The conversation is interrupted when Ben's phone rings.) BEN: Hello? GWEN: Did you see the news? BEN: Yeah, I did. Harangue is still trying to-- GWEN: Not him, change the channel. (Ben changes the channel to another broadcast.) NEWS REPORTER: A major crisis was averted after the well known Ben Tennyson, saved a number of civilians after a bridge collapsed on itself, investigators are not sure what caused the bridge to fall, but have reported that no one has sustained major injuries. The bypass has been closed for reconstruction, beginning tommorow this afternoon. BEN: Well, at least some people are decent enough to show the reality of things. GWEN: Pretty much every single news channel has positive remarks about you! You should stop watching the critics. BEN: Yeah, alright. Thanks for calling. KEVIN: Gwen? BEN: Yep? KEVIN: Guess she made you turn your head around on what you watch? BEN: You could say that. (The Ultimatrix suddenly beeps.) BEN: Sigh, what now. JIMMY JONES: Ben, are you there? BEN: Yes Jimmy, what is it? JIMMY JONES: There's been a lot of sizemic active being reported in various areas of Bellwood, I think you should check it out. BEN: Could of been just an aftershock I accidentally made after I saved those people from the falling bridge, I sometimes make more of a mess than I should. JIMMY JONES: No, it's not that, it's-- (The reception is cut off as a slight rumble shakes the area. Then slowly calms down.) BEN: Is your Ruskbucket ready? KEVIN: Going for a ride? (Rustbucket 3. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are scanning various parts of Bellwood.) GWEN: I'm picking up multiple disturbances. KEVIN: Same here. BEN: These can't be happening naturally. We never have Earthquakes in Bellwood. KEVIN: Duh, this isn't-- (An alarm beeps) KEVIN: Someones firing a-- (The Ruskbucket is struck by weapons fire from an unknown craft.) Major Events * Way Big makes his debut * Will Harangue makes his debut * Jimmy Jones makes his debut Characters Heroes: * Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Gwen Tennyson * Jimmy Jones Villians: * Will Harangue Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Episodes